Suture removal is an important part of wound repair in medicine. Internal sutures are absorbable so they are essentially “removed” by the body. External sutures or sutures on the surface of the body are nonabsorbable. Nonabsorbable sutures are advantageous, because they have a higher tensile strength than absorbable sutures. As such, they are the preferred suture for closure of external wounds. However, they carry with them the additional task of requiring manual suture removal.
The removal of sutures is problematic for many doctors. Current suture removal techniques utilize standard instruments to manipulate and cut a stitch. This technique requires considerable tension on, and manipulation of, the stitch. The resulting pain, bleeding, and tissue disruption are uncomfortable and anxiety provoking for the patient and compromise the cosmesis of the wound repair. Lastly, the technique is time consuming for the physician.
Current manual suture removal techniques rely on two methods. The first technique utilizes a suture removal kit containing a pair of forceps, scissors, and gauze pad. This technique consists of grasping the knot of the suture with the forceps and lifting the stitch enough to slip the scissors under the suture. The scissors then cut the stitch, which is then pulled out of the skin with the forceps. Unfortunately, the scissors generally have a blunt end, making it difficult to raise the stitch sufficiently off the skin to slip the distal tip of the scissors under the stitch. Additionally, the action of bringing the scissors blades together to cut the stitch creates significant tension on the suture. The gauze, included in the suture removal kit, is most aptly used to wipe away the blood which results from the manipulation necessary to remove the suture. The second current method for suture removal replaces the scissors with a thin knife but requires the same manipulation and results in similar tissue disruption and bleeding.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a method, instrument, and kit for suture removal which produces less tension in the suture than current methods.
It is accordingly a further object of this invention to provide a method, instrument, and kit for suture removal which minimizes pain, bleeding and tissue disruption.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method, instrument, and kit for suture removal which allows sutures to be removed in less time than currently available methods and devices.